BraveSakura style
by Black n' Blue sun
Summary: Her friends didnt like her attitude, she didnt know what fun means. So her friends will wish to make her different, but careful for what you wish, you may not like the result.
1. muffin?

**EMOGIRL HERE! WELL YOU SEE I WAS LOOKING THROUGH GOOGLE AND I SAW A PICTURE OF THE MOVE BRAVE (I LOVE THAT MOVIE!) AND I GOT THIS IDEA SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

There was a girl with pink hair, emerald eyes and a beautiful face. She was very strong and intelligent everyone loved her, like a daughter, sister or something more. She was Konoha's strongest Shinobi, Top medic ninja and Anbu Captain and she overcome the hokage in strength but she had a defect, she was very serious, all she does is work or train, in conclusion she never had fun. And her friends were tired of it; she never laughs, makes a joke or even play games with his friend. But they will wish to make her different but careful for what you wish, you may not like the result...

"Let's go to swim at the lake!" Naruto suggested to his friends. All rocky 9 decide to go training together like the old times.

"Sure" they said happy after all it was a hot day

"…no" "WHAT!? Why not sakura-chan it's a hot day and we will all go together!" "Yeah, forehead let's have some fun!" "I don't need to have fun, but you guys go, see you later" and she disappeared in the forest "damn, she never wants to have fun, she always is training or something" Kiba said while they were walking to the lake "S-she is a-always b-busy" Hinata said looking at the ground "Yeah…I just wish she had fun once in awhile" Tenten murmured but loud enough for everyone to hear "Hm…we can't do anything, she is like that" the Uchiha said looking at his friends "yeah, but you have to admit that it will be fun to see her laugh and have a little of fun" "hm…yeah" "If I had a wish I will make my youthful sakura be more happy!" Lee said while crying anime style "we all do lee"

They went in the lake and had some fun until something caught Shikamaru's attention

"Hm? Whats that?" "Whats what?" "That light, over there" He pointed at some rocks were a little blue light was on top "WHOA! We have to catch it!" Naruto yelled trying to catch the light put it disappeared and reappeared in another spot "Hey what is it!" Tenten called while everyone ran to see what was it "I don't know, but I have to catch it!" Naruto yelled trying to catch it, soon enough everyone was trying to grab the light, and they didn't notice that they were getting away from the lake. They went far away until the light disappeared

"Where did it go?" Ino asked while looking around "L-look a little h-house" she pointed at a little house that was next to some rocks "Let's go, maybe someone lives there" Neji said and started to walk into the little house "It…creepy" Tenten pointed out, the look around and there were a lot of wooden figures of tiger, form all shape and size. "Someone likes tigers" Kiba said looking around. Then they heard noises and found an old woman making thing of wood. "Um…excuse me, miss how ar-" Sasuke was cut by the woman how stand up immediately and start to offer everything in her shop, then Chouji realized something her broom was moving alone and he froze and pinch shikamaru's arm making him turn around and see the broom and he froze too "y-your broom is m-moving alone!" he yelled making everyone turn around and saw it with wide eyes. The old woman snap her fingers and the broom fell to the floor "ehem…sooo what are you going to buy? " "Y-you're a witch" Sai turn to face the woman "Sorry dear that thing do not exist" "B-but you made the broom move alone that's not a normal thing!" Ino yelled at her "Umm…sorry we're closed, come back another day!" she smiled and push them out of the little house "But you are a witch right? Can you make us a passion or something to make a person change?" "NO! Now get out!" before she close the door Tenten took out a collar "Wait, if you help us I will give you this!" "Let me see that!" after looking at it she moved her hand motivating them to come in the house. Then she went to a big black pot "So…what do you need?" "We need something to make a person we know to change how she is" Neji said looking at the pot "Okay well I need this and this and this" she start to put a lot of things in the pot, and start to whisper a lot of things then there was a little explosion and from the pot a orange muffin came out "a…muffin?" Naruto asked "Yes, make the person you want to change eat it" They all looked at the muffin and smile, they gave the women what she wanted and they left to go look for sakura.

"Finally sakura will change and all thanks to his little muffin" "Your right Sai! Now she will want to go with us and have fun I'm so happy!" Naruto said imagining what games they will play with her. "I hope it works" " you hope what to work?" A voice come from behind them. They turned around to see temari and Kankuro "Hey guys what are you doing here!?" Naruto yelled/asked "Gaara came to see the hokage and took us with him" Kankuro smile at his friends "So…what do you hope works?" Temari asked. They told her the entire story, after they finished the two smirk "Can we go with you I want to see it with my one eye!" "Sure kankuro, we are going to her house right now, let go!"

Sakura was in the kitchen reading a scroll when the bell rang. She let a heavy sigh escape her lips while she got up to answer the door, when she did, she saw all her friend in the door with a huge smile on them (expect for the ice cubes like sasuke, neji and shino) "What are you guys doing here?" "Nothing sakura-chan we just brought you this muffin!" "Umm…thanks?" "Come on eat it!" They went to her kitchen and she gave a small bite at the muffin "So…you don't fell different?" Ino asked looking her carefully "no, why sho-" she stop talking and she drop the muffin, her eyes went a little wide, everyone was waiting for what happens next but she just run to the bath room and threw up "Ugh…what the fuck is this muffin made of!?" Sakura yelled from the bathroom "Um…it has flour, eggs, milk, you know the thing you use to make a muffin" They went into the bathroom only to see her supported by the sink "no offense but… if you do not know how to cook, don't cook" "Do you feel you know…different?" Kiba asked watching all the scene "or or desire to have fun" Sai asked "No! I just feel fucking sick…ugh" she stood correctly, but stagger and fell into the bathtub, pulling the shower curtain with her covering for head to toes "…ouch" "I think that woman lied to you guys" Temari said looking at her friends "no, but we saw how she-" Shikamaru was cut by strange noises coming from sakura. There were like growl of pain, but it was not human…but animal "S-sakura-san are you okay?" lee asked looking worried. No response. "Sakura…you're starting to worry us" Neji said looking a little worried. There was another growl but louder this time "s-sakura-chan?" naruto said walking next to the girl cover with the curtain, but when he was about to touch her she star to stand up, making the curtain go of her, reviling a pink tiger, bigger than akamaru, with two pointed ears a long tail and a pair of sharp fangs. The tiger turn around to face them. Everyone was pale, frozen in their places, looking at the tiger with really wide eyes… "AHHHH!" they scream pointing at her but they didn't run, because their legs went numb. She looked at them like they were crazy "S-S-Sakura is that y-you?!"


	2. YOU WHAT?

"S-s-sakura is that you?!" Sasuke asked looking at her like he just saw a ghost. She open her mouth to talk but instead a loud growl came out, she immediately close her mouth and put her hand …well claw over her mouth, then she realized something her skin was pink with black stripes and she had fur! Her eye went wide, she ran pass them and went to her room where she had a full length mirror, she stared at her not believing what was happening. The other enter the room looking at her, she turn to see them waiting for an explanation, and they better have one she was getting pissed "S-sakura do you f-feel okay?" Chouji asked. She star to growl and other tiger noises and showing her teeth, they assumed that she was angry "D-don't get angry s-sakura we didn't know this will h-happen" "I-ino is right sakura we didn't meat to do this t-to you" "We better go with the hokage" Shikamaru suggested "yeah" "ARE YOU CRAZY!? SHE WILL KILL US! We just turn her student in a fucking pink tiger!" Kiba yelled angry, he didn't want this to happen, he was frustrated. Sakura start to growl louder making them shiver "b-but maybe she can help us so let's go" sasuke said and they ran to the hokage tower

AT THE HOKAGE TOWER

In the Tasunade's office there were some junnin like Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, kurenai, yamato, genma, izumo, kotetsu and other and the kazekage Gaara. They were in a reunion of some ninja stuff.

"So we have to-"there was a frantic knock at the door she sigh heavily maybe it is someone trying to get on her nerves but it may be is an emergency "ENTER! All rocky 9 enter running and went straight to her desk. They all started to talk/yell at the same time and you couldn't understand nothing "SHUT UP!" she yelled making everyone shut up she sigh and close her eyes "may I know why all of you interrupt this reunion" she said "Hokage-sama there has been an accident!" Neji said "An accident?" Kakashi asked ""Y-yes and it was a-are fault!" Ino said "What do you mean your fault?" Asuma said looking at her students "WEDIDSOMETHINGTOSAKURA!" Naruto yelled. "Speck clearly brat" Genma said looking at him "We did something to sakura!" Their eyes wide "What do you mean you did something to sakura?" Tasunade said glaring at them "Is she hurt?" Gaara said "N-no worse!" Tenten yelled "S-she's…" Kurenai said expecting the worst "N-no…" "Then what's wrong with the youthful sakura?" "umm…well…sakura! Can you come in?" There was silence, then a pink tiger walked in the room. Their eyes wide again "AHH! I PINK TIGER!" kotetsu yelled putting izumo in front of him. "S-sakura-chan?" yamato asked looking at the creature. She just nodded "H-how did this happen! Sakura come over here!" tasunade said standing up. Sakura walked up to her and she bend down so she could see her better. "Well…were waiting" Kakashi said he was a little mad, how dare they turn her favorite student which was a daughter figure to him into an…an animal. Everyone pay attention to the story "w-well we went to the forest because we wanted to go swimming but sakura didn't want to go so we went without her" Chouji said "T-Then we s-saw a little l-light that g-guide us t-to a h-house were a w-witch lived" Hinata continued "So we asked for a poison or something, and she did, so we wanted a poison to make s-sakura…" "make sakura a tiger?" Genma said walking over to sakura bending in front of her and stroke her back. "No!...we want her to…change" "change?" "yeah you know in a funnier person" Sakura was furious, in a second she ran from tasunade side to naruto and jumped on top of him, making him fall to the ground with her on top **"MAYBE I DON'T LIKE HAVING FUN, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO DO THIS!"** she let out a huge growl and show her big white teeth making naruto want to pee in his pants "Sakura! That's enough!" Tasunade said making sakura get off naruto and walk next to kakashi, who pat her head "and she gave us a muffin for her to eat, she said that after she eats the muffin she will change" Sai finished the story. "Perhaps she got confused when you told her to changesakura" Asuma said looking at sakura "So…what do we have to do?" "Go talk to that woman again" "NO WAY! She is scary!" Ino yelled making sakura growl at her again and making her fur get up (like a cat) **"this is your entire fault! Go and fix it! I don't what to be like this! Damn it!" **"I guess sakura wants all of you to go" Gaara said looking at Temari and Kankuro who shivered "B-but we didn't do anything! We found them to their way to sakuras house!" Kankuro yelled pointing at the others "But you said you wanted to see what happens…so you are involved" Sasuke said glaring at him "hm…I think we should all go, the woman can be a danger" "Okay, then this reunion is canceled, I will go with you guys too I want to see that woman too" "Okay let's go!" naruto yelled with a smile **"WHAT ARE YOU HAPPY AT!?" **sakura glared at naruto how just laugh nervous "hehe sorry sakura-chan"


	3. Fishes!

They got to the lake were they first found the light, hoping to find something to help them turn sakura back to normal

1.1"We were swimming and then a light appeared in that rock and it start to guide us" Naruto said trying to remember where they had been "So…where id the light go?" Kakashi asked looking at the landscape "It went…over there!" So they began to walk through the forest but they got lost "great…were lost!" Kiba said "Akamaru can you find our track?" the dog just shook his head. "Sigh now what? Genma was getting tired **"Great…just great, I don't want to be a tiger all my… what's that?" **she raised her ears **"I hear a rabbit...why do I feel like this? I want to run and catch it…NO! I have to behave, but..." **She felt something inside her, she wanted to have fun, run, jump, she had a lot of energy but, she shouldn't…she gave up she was going to get that rabbit even if it was the last thing she does! **"IT'S MINE!" **she run away, feeling the wind in her face and fur, how her muscles moved faster and faster, she didn't notice that her friends were calling her back. "Sakura! Where is she going!?" Tasunade said trying to catch her "I don't know, lets follow her then" They run together for some minutes until she stop, making everyone stop "why did you stop sakura?" Yamato asked, she used her claw to point at a little house in front of her. "THE HOUSE!" Tenten yelled, when they got to the house it looked abandoned "Witch we need your help!" Naruto yelled but nothing happened, they open the door but it was empty, not even the tiger of wood were there anymore "Shit! She left" Neji said while looking around "Well split up! Let's see if we can find something" "Hai" 1.2 "Hey what's that?" Kotetsu pointed a black pot "It's the pot that the witch used, and look there are some bottles there" When they got near the pot, there was a little green explosion and the head of the woman appeared "Hello! Welcome to my shop! As you see I am not here, please put the first bottle if you want to order some of my products, put the bottle two if you want to buy my new book, put the bottle three is you are those kids that I gave the muffin" Sasuke quickly put the bottle in the pot and there was purple explosion and her face appeared again "Hello kids! I hope the muffin helped, but I didn't warned you about the side effects, I will break it my one but I'm not coming back in two years-" "WHAT TWO YEARS!" Ino yelled "-but you can break the spell yourselves all you need is remember this To break this spell understand the change and join those bonds that have been broken when you understand this she will turn into human again-""What does she mean with that?" Lee asked looking at his sensei "I don't know" "- here it is again To break this spell understand the change and join those bonds that have been broken " " you better hurry, because you have two sunrises before the spell to be permanent" "WHAT PERMANENT! But we didn't understand!" "Bye, bye!" And she disappeared "No wait! " Sasuke yelled while putting another bottle inside and another, trying to make her tell them more but it didn't work, he only made the house explode "oh no…w-what are we g-going to do n-now?" "I don't know but we better hurry, we only have to sunrises before she stays like that" Yamato turned to see sakura, she was laid on the floor with a sad face **"I…I am going to be like this all my life?" **Yamato walked to sakura and pat her head "sakura, don't be sad, we will fix this…okay?" She just gave a slow nod without looking at him "yeah sakura-chan we will fix this!" She got up with her head down and star to walk away and a tiny tear rolled down her check "Oi! Sakura, don't cry! Everything will be okay! Where is the sakura I know that no matter what she stays strong?" Temari said kneeling and wiping her tear away, Sakura looked up at her and gave her a small smile **"Thanks…Temari"** There was a wired noise "What's that?" Izumo said taking out a kunai, they waited and there it was again but this time louder they realized it was…sakura stomach, she looked away with a small blush on her face, who would had say that a tiger could blush "haha…sakura you scared us, well lets go eat something" "But we are far away from the village, let's fine some food here" "HAI!" and so they looked for some food, chouji found a bush with a lot of berries, and they looked exquisite, sakura had already saw those berries before but where? i think it was on a book...they were about to eat them, when it hit her, she run toward them and tackling them "Oi! Sakura we know you're hungry and all but you don't need to tackle us, you are a little heavy you know?" Kankuro said getting up from the ground. Sakura shook her head and pretend to eat one of the berries and she fell to the floor pretending to be death, they sweat dropped seeing what she was doing "they are… poisonous?" Neji asked and sakura gave a nod "oh…thanks" Shino said (he finally talked!) Sakura started to walk away; she made a move with her head telling them to follow her.

Sakura guide them to the lake "Good idea! We can eat fish!"

The fishing didn't go very well; they didn't have enough fish and damn! Those fishes were fast and they hide well. "Ne…sakura, why don't you help us get more fish, after all you are a tiger! And you won't get sick if you are wet" Naruto smiled at sakura, she just rolled her eyes and went into the lake, she didn't know what to do, she always used a kunai or something but now she didn't even have hands! She turned around to her friend waiting for a indication "You have to catch them with your claws sakura" Shikamaru said knowing the confuse sakura was. She nodded and waited until she saw a fish, she prepared herself and was ready to catch it, but it escape, everyone laugh when they saw her pouting. She tried again and again until she got one between her two claws but the fish stat to slap sakura in the face with its tail then other fishes star to jump and hit sakura in different parts of her body. Her friends were laughing their heads off seeing how sakura was being beat by the fishes. So she decide to give them a taste of their own medicine. She run up to them and splash them water on them making them stop laughing, she grab Naruto by the shirt trying not to bit him and pull him in the water she did the same with Genma, Kiba and Kakashi (because they were closer to the edge). Soon enough they were all in the water splashing each other and for the first time in years sakura was having fun.

**SORRY IF I STOP IT HERE, I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO CONTINUE IT BUT I WILL TRY AND UNDATED SOON!**


	4. the change?

**HEY EMOGIRL HERE I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY. PLEASE R&R!...OH AND THANKS FOR READING IT!**

When they had enough fishes they began to eat and talk about random things, suddenly sakura stood up and walked away, everyone turn to see her go into the woods so they decide to follow her.

"Sakura where are you going?"

"…" she didn't turn around to see them and she kept walking

"sakura, are you still mad at us?" no respond

"Sakura come on! Don't be like that!" Kiba run toward her and when he was about to touch her back, she turned around, her eyes were no longer green but yellow with black. She started growl at them, Kiba walked back with wide eyes, this wasn't sakura, her chakra changed from human to animal. She started to run to attack them but said girl was stopped by Shikamaru's shadow jutsu.

Sakura start to roar and try to move but she couldn't

"What's wrong with her?!" Ino asked/yelled

"I-I don't know…SAKURA STOP!" Tasunade yelled to her apprentice, but sakura didn't react, she continue to act strange

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" her blond teammate started to worry

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled at her, then everything stopped she wasn't moving anymore and her eyes turn back to normal **"hm? What I'm doing here?...guys why are you looking at me like that?" **sakura thought looking at them with a raised eyebrow, but they continue to stare at her

"w-what just happened?" Yamato asked out loud

"she acted like a real tiger…" Gai pointed out

"so…when the woman said that the spell will be permanent…she will become a real tiger"

Everyone nodded at sai's words

"**w-what are you talking about? Someone explain me!"** sakura was starting to freak out.

"Then we don't have much time before that happens let's go back to my office!"

**HOKAGE OFFICE**

They tried everything even with antidote and jutsu they had. They had already 5 hours trying , but nothing worked. Then they remember the words of the witch

"So…they witch said to break the spell understand the change… what does that even mean?"

"The change…maybe when she transformed in tiger?"

"No…I don't think so…what other changes does sakura have?"

"Maybe when she began to be more serious?"

"Hm…know that you mention it…sakura used to like having fun with us, right teme?"

"Yeah but suddenly she become cold"

"THAT 'S IT!"

"What?"

"The change…to break the spell understand the change, we need to know what made her change and it could the solution"

"You're brilliant Shikamaru!...but what made her change?"

They all turned around to see the sleeping sakura who was next to Akamaru

"hm…okay maybe in sakura's house we can fide something"

"I will go dattebayo!"

"Hm…me too"

"Okay you both go and I hope you find something, we don't have much time"

"Hai!"

**IN SAKURA'S HOUSE**

"Whoa! Sakura-chan has a really nice house!"

"yeah, well, we better find something that will bring my sakura back to normal"

"yeah-wait!"

"what?"

"Did you just said **MY** sakura?!"

"etto…no?"

"You love sakura-chan! don't you?

heavy blush "O-of course not she is my teammate!"

"So?...oh come on tell me! I'm your best friend after all!

"…"

"so…you do love her?"

"…yeah"

"AWWW! How cute!"

"You better not to tell anyone!"

"haha calm down, I won't tell anyone"

"Good, now let's keep looking"

"Dattebayo!"

….

….

"um…dope…"

"Yeah? What is it teme?"

"I think I found something…"

"What is- Ohh…"

"we better tell the hokage…and fast"

"Yeah…let's go!"

* * *

**WHAT DID THEY FOUND? HAHA I WILL LEAVE IT THERE, IT GIVES THE STORY MORE DRAMA...WELL I WILL TRY TO UNDATE SOON!**


	5. Who?

RECAP:

"so…you do love her?"

"…yeah"

"AWWW! How cute!"

"You better not to tell anyone!"

"haha calm down, I won't tell anyone"

"Good, now let's keep looking"

"Dattebayo!"

….

"um…dope…"

"Yeah? What is it teme?"

"I think I found something…"

"What is- Ohh…"

"we better tell the hokage…and fast"

"Yeah…let's go!"

END OF RECAP:

**HOKAGE'S TOWER.**

Everyone was still there talking about random thing and watching sakura sleep. All of a sudden Sasuke and Naruto enter the room and went straight to the Hokage's desk

"did you find something?" Tasunade asked and they nodded, then Sasuke put on the table a black diary and a small brown box, Tasunade raised an eyebrow

"Open the diary" Sasuke said

She opened it and some photographs fell on the floor, she picked them up and put them on the desk so everyone could see them, and their eyes wide.

It was photograph of sakura when she was little, in all of them she was with a guy and they were both smiling but in one photo the guy looked really cold, you could see the killer intent in his eyes and sakura was looking at the ground, it looked really depressing. Tasuna turned around the photograph and there was something written and she read it out loud **"The day that I wanted him more, he left me…"** "And not only that ready the last page of the book" Naruto said with a sad look on her face

**"January 22.**

**Dear Diary:**

**He always said that crying was something weak, and I don't like being weak… but it was impossible not to after what he did to me...**

**I feel so alone, why did that special someone had to leave? That person who I trusted so much... I never realized that we are easily deceived by those we love. I do not understand why he left me alone when I needed him the most, he told me he will come back for me but that time never came, he left me lost in the sadness, so I always like to dream that I have him by my side, even if not so.**

**I understood that if I smiled, they smiled too, but if I cry, I do it alone… I had to learn that to cry wouldn't bring him back...with me. I reached a point where I no longer cared about anything, and I had to learn to stand this pain by myself ... even when the pain is from inside ... is stronger."**

After she finished reading it everyone was silent, until Tasunade sighed and keep searching throw the things. "so…that's the reason of her change?...when he left her?" Sai asked

"Sigh I guess so…but we are only in half of the way, we still need to join those bonds that have been broken and that will be the difficult part." Kakashi said

"Well then we will do that tomorrow then it's already night" Yamato said walking next to sakura and pat her back, making her wake up. She yawned cutely making everyone smile, and Sasuke had a tiny blush on her check…I guess you know why…

"Sakura tomorrow we will continue to look for the cure okay? Now go home and rest, everyone is dismissed"

"Hai" And everyone left. When they got out of the hokage's tower sakura went straight home, Sasuke offered himself to take her home.

When they got to her house she was lost in her thoughts:

"**What I am going to do I have only tomorrow or I will be like this for ever…maybe I should tell them why did I change and go back to normal…but…WHO I AM SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!"** she screamed in her mind **"I think I should go to bed… wait Sasuke!"** she turned around to see Sasuke looking at her. He smiled at her making sakura's heart skip a beat, she walked up to him and linked his hand, she looked up to him **"…stay"** she said hoping he will understand "Sakura…do you want me to stay with you?" Sasuke asked looking into her eyes, she gave a small nod and they walked to sakura's room. In her room sakura was laying on the bed and next to her was Sasuke with a hand on her back stroking it, "umm…sakura" sakura turn her head to look at Sasuke and lock eyes "I want to tell you…that…um" sakura continue to stare at him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath "i…i…I love you.." he said with a blush on his cheeks. Sakura was shocked at first but recovered fast, she gave a smile, Sasuke opened his eyes to look at her and he saw that her eyes soften **"I love you too Sasuke-kun" ** Sasuke understood what she said by only looking in her eyes and he smiled too "thank you" he whispered and sakura buried her head next to Sasuke's neck and they fell asleep with I smile on their faces.

* * *

Tasunade was in her office, thinking what to do, it was a very difficult decision, and she must call sakura's brother and join their bond…but how? Well I shouldn't be so troublesome after all it's his sister we are talking about, so she began to making a letter, when she finished she called Shizune

"Yes my lady?"

"I want you to send this message to sakura's brother"

Shizune was shocked and she asked "and how is sakura-chan's brother?"

She took a deep breath and said "….Pain, leader of akatsuki"

* * *

**YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT RIGHT? HAHAHA WELL I HOPED YOU LIKED IT, SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR AGAIN SEE YOU NEXT TIME**


End file.
